


Away

by Daiya



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya/pseuds/Daiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 : Mickey gets hit by the el running away - Spoilers from next week's episode</p><p>"He just kept running, even when his body was hurting, even when it became harder to breathe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, and not the best I've written, but here it is. 
> 
> Unbetaed, as usual.

He should have known that Ian would find him as soon as he'd heard about the wedding. He should have known better than just go somewhere so obvious. Maybe he'd wanted Ian to find him, but he didn't want to think about it. All he knew right now was that he had to run away, somewhere, anywhere but here, where Gallagher could find him and tell him those things he didn't want to hear. Mickey didn't want to think about what he just did to Ian, the way he'd lashed out at him like he was the enemy, like it was the only way for him to shut the fuck up. He didn't want to think about the fact that it had been the first time he'd really beat him up like that, with real blows involved, with Mickey leaving him unconscious in a pool of blood. He didn't want to think about what all of this implied and even more about how Ian was doing right now. Mickey wasn't supposed to have any kind of feeling except hate, rage and lust.

So he run. He didn't even look behind his shoulder when he'd left him. He just kept running, even when his body was hurting, even when it became harder to breathe. He didn't stop, didn't look back, and he tried to think about nothing but running away. He couldn't marry her. Whatever bullshit his father was saying, he just couldn't. It wasn't him. And once again, he tried not to think about Ian's words, about what he'd meant when he'd said those things to him. He didn't want to go too far there, didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the weird feeling clenching his heart almost every single day was more than just a need for a good fuck. All that crap was perfect for Mandy. He wasn't some fucking girl with feelings. It wasn't because he was taking it up the ass that he was in love or some shit like that. Right?

So he blocked every thought. He just run, not really watching where his feet were leading him. It was like he was in some kind of bad dream ; he couldn't really see or hear what was happening around him. The only thing he knew was that he had to go away as far as possible. He didn't see the rails and didn't hear the train coming his way. But when it hit him, he weirdly thought he was lucky the train wasn't at full speed. When Mickey hit the ground, it was hard and painful, and slow and way too quick at the same time. 

And all he could think about was Ian's smile. That big, goofy, so fucking cute smile that Mickey loved so much. It was the only thing he could see when he closed his eyes before the darkness took him away.


End file.
